psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:23Abnormal/1/08/2013 - Day One
So my first update I guess will probably be about what and why I think I have had some psychic experiences. I've read quite a few articles on this wiki and searched my queries on google and with this information I discovered that people are naturally in tune with some elements, powers or kinesis. I set out to find which one I thought would belong to me. I tried placing my hands over fire, nothing. I tried placing lights on me, nothing but irritance. I tried swimming and touching water, nothing. I tried many things but one force/energy that felt right was the wind blowing on me. It gave me a tingly sensation in my hands, on my skin and and it cleared my mind. The next paragraph will be about my Aerokinesis experience. One day I was walking home (from the bus stop) and I was listening to my music. It was raining lightly but previously it was pelting down, so I had brought out my umbrella. As I was drawing nearer to the house the wind picked up slightly as the music was nearing the chorus. Now that may be because I was getting excited or a coincidence, but the next part was kinda freaky and cool. I remembered that I may be naturally tuned to Aerokinises, so I focused on changing the direction of the wind (as I read a story about a beginner doing that) and sure enough the wind changed direction. I imagined the wind coming from behind me, the umbrella the moved in front of me. I imagined the wind coming from beside me, the umbrella the moved to the other side. I did this quite a few times, but after a while I got excited and lost concentration. I tried a bit later but I just couldn't do it again. So that was quite cool for me and gave me a bit of enthusiasm. The only other time I have had an experience similar to this is when I was trying to lift a pin (with Telekinesis, using some early tech). I was sitting there and concentrating and imagining the pin moving, since I have trouble concentrating with my eyes open I was keeping them closed for this. I heard a tiny little sound in front of me just about where the pin would be and I snapped out of my focused state and got excited (yet again). I went to check if it was actually the pin and I did this by lifting up the pin by the tiniest bit and dropped it. The crazy thing is, it made a very, very similar sound to the one I heard previously. Now that could have been a coincidence, I don't know. If you are wondering why I lose my concentration, it is because I have ADD and I get distracted by things and have a short attention span so these things are hard for me, also moving things with your mind is awesome so I can't really be blamed. I am working on being able to concentrate more efficiently and for a longer amount of time. Well that is all I have experienced so far, that is interesting, I will try to upload these once a day and try to advance in my knowledge and power with these kinetic abilities and I will keep you guys updated with how I did it and what I find is best for me. Anyways thanks for reading this and goodbye :) Category:Blog posts